


废墟

by Cheeprio



Category: All the King's Men - Fandom, All the King's Men - Robert Penn Warren
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeprio/pseuds/Cheeprio
Summary: 先放这，不太满意，将来要是有时间就改。
Relationships: Jack Burden/Adam Stanton





	废墟

**Author's Note:**

> 先放这，不太满意，将来要是有时间就改。

杰克醒来时天还没黑，他睁开眼睛，半梦半醒间从窗帘缝里瞥见欲走还留的黄昏。翻身起床时他感到头痛欲裂，一边用手肘撑着上半身，一边喝光了床头柜上的玻璃杯里最后一口威士忌。他忍着眩晕和恶心，近乎迟钝地环视着屋内，褶皱的报纸、悬在半空的电话听筒、空荡荡的酒瓶，西行过后他回到旅馆，醉了睡、睡了醉，现在终于厌倦到无法忍受了。

去找亚当之前他洗了个澡，艰难地想起亚当讨厌太重的酒味。亚当从不直言自己的喜恶，但公寓床上的咫尺之距很难让他注意不到他皱起的眉头或是屏住的呼吸。杰克会在这种时候凑上去吻他，他以为他还想做，有时会伸手拉近他伏在自己身上的腰，把吻变得绵长而潮湿，有时他也会躲开他的吻，推拒说明天还有手术，但其实杰克只是想让他不高兴，不高兴到忍无可忍，好告诉他到底是什么让他不高兴了，但他从来没成功过，因为亚当没有自降身份的习惯。

杰克不知道他在不在家，全州首屈一指的外科医生总是有做不完的手术和赶不完的应酬。他用钥匙开门，他的钥匙是某次亚当不在，他从看门的黑人处借来配的。他总是来找他，看门人认识他的脸，以为他们是朋友，于是没有多嘴。那天他等他到很晚，连楼下的年轻夫妇都停下了争吵和哭喊，浓重的黑暗与静默之中他听见开锁的声音，之后“啪嗒”一声，他躺在床上，看见床的主人在钢琴旁陷入片刻怔愣。亚当的嘴抿成一条如手术刀口般精确平整的线，但他没在笑，也没有开口说话，视若无睹地放下皮包，脱掉外套，解开领带，朝浴室走去。杰克翻身下床，磕磕绊绊地拖住他，他被撞得重心不稳，跌到墙上，手撑着头顶，杰克环住他的腰，头靠在他肩头闻他身上的气味，除了Beta难以捕捉的信息素，只有极淡的烟味和酒气，没有任何Alpha和Omega长久驻足的气味。亚当挣开他，关上浴室的门，杰克不知道自己在笑什么，他想，上流社会的风言风语是无中生有和添油加醋的温床，但从来没有人对亚当评头论足，大约他的正派太过无懈可击，但杰克总觉得这更像是亚当的不幸，他自始至终都是斯坦顿庄园里那个杰出高贵的青年，但也自始至终对政治一无所知。

这天亚当在家，杰克推开门，看见屋内灯光蜡黄，描摹出亚当端坐桌前读书的侧脸，英俊、专注，让人自觉打扰是十恶不赦。浅紫色衬衫的袖口被亚当卷至手肘处，但条纹领带仍然一丝不苟地系在领口，时不时地，他会用右手在纸上写写画画点什么。亚当的自律全年无休，仿佛他的生命中只有两件事，学习和实践，连杰克自己都想不通，他是怎么一次又一次走进他的公寓，被他欢迎，之后在此留宿的。他们完全不一样，不仅仅因为他在别人眼里近乎忠诚地为威利·斯塔克效力。

亚当见杰克进来没有什么特别的表示，只是一边翻书一边确认了一眼。杰克擅长见招拆招，但偶尔也会因为亚当冷淡的态度莫名不快。或许不仅仅是不快而已，但杰克很少再往深处想。事实上，任何事杰克都很少往深处想，这是他的处事哲学，历史是一双看不见的大手，没有人能逃脱成为棋子的命运，不论是随波逐流的杰克，还是物尽其用的亚当。但西行前的杰克却总是想不开，亚当并非什么天性难违的Omega，从第一次算起，之后的每一次他都可以拒绝他，但他从来没有过，只是用他那双洞若观火的眼睛一眨不眨地凝视他，仿佛——仿佛他是在怜悯他，怜悯他的懒惰和庸碌。

杰克脱外套的时候亚当接起一个电话，他放轻动作，听到亚当在讲他的病人，和明天要做的前额叶手术。杰克对此当然一窍不通，只是听多了电话也勉强记住几个名词。他等亚当挂掉电话之后给自己接了杯水，看见水池里没来得及冲洗或者仅仅是没有冲洗干净的玻璃杯，背对着亚当皱了皱眉，尽管他知道亚当根本不会分神注意他在做什么。他坐到床边抽烟，没抽几口就递到亚当嘴边，亚当没有接，只吸了一口，于是他又拿回来自己继续抽。一根烟很快抽完了，他脱掉衣服躺在亚当的床上，枕着手看天花板，他想，他结过婚，前妻不仅长得像画报上的女影星，而且爱他到了令他自惭形秽的程度，就算是现在，他在旅馆的房间也有专门的人替他打扫，他不说无所缺也称得上无所憾，但亚当有什么呢？名声吗？社交圈里的富家小姐们说他高不可攀也不近人情，杰克能听见隔壁家的小孩把碗筷敲得叮当作响，亚当却置若罔闻，住在贫民窟里的他到底有什么呢？知识吗？可知识不是答案也不是方法，这是杰克西行归来后的又一大收获，知识是让你误认为人事高于天命的花言巧语。杰克抬头去看灯光下的亚当，忍住一声叹息，好像突然明白了为什么从前的无数次，亚当会以那样的目光凝视他。

杰克记得那时候他二十一岁，亚当的妹妹安妮十七岁，他们在夏天陷入热恋，参加派对、看夜场电影、在敞篷车里接吻。杰克一般吃过早饭就会去斯坦顿庄园找安妮，有时她不在餐厅，佣人会告诉他去网球场找她。安妮在球网对面朝他招手，亚当便把场地让给他们两个，自己回到楼上看书。杰克只有看到他的背影时才能想起从前和安妮形影不离的一直是亚当，或者，和杰克形影不离的一直也是亚当。安妮总是在打球时叫杰克集中注意力，但他们都知道杰克没法打得像亚当一样好。不仅仅是网球，杰克不论哪个方面都没法像亚当一样好。虽然伯登埠头上的其他同龄人也和他一样做不到，但只有杰克是安妮的男友，有时候他想，会不会就连安妮自己也会把他拿来和哥哥亚当比一比。

杰克不太会跳舞，安妮笑他笨手笨脚，怎么教都教不会。她和杰克道过晚安，上楼时唱片机里的音乐还在不厌其烦地演奏。她的身影消失在楼梯拐角，杰克回过头，看见亚当坐在沙发上抽烟，他不知道他是什么时候下来的。杰克伸手想停下唱针，亚当却忽然熄了烟，握住他说，“我教你。”

亚当跳女步，嘴上念念有词地指导他如何流畅地动作；杰克跳男步，走神看着亚当一丝不苟的侧脸，忽然想，是不是老州长也是这样教亚当如何做伟人的儿子的。后来杰克照例在舞会上与安妮共舞，安妮有时把头靠在他肩上，他便看见舞池里亚当和不知道第几个舞伴的身影。女孩们都想和亚当跳舞，杰克是知道的，但他只是遗憾，暧昧昏黄的灯光里他无法像前一晚一样把亚当得体却冷淡的神情尽收眼底。这种遗憾并不代表杰克知道亚当在想什么，直到很久之后他仍然坚持年少时的想法：真实的亚当仿佛某种难以言明的教义，能参透多少既取决于是否虔诚，也取决于悟性几何。

安妮拉着杰克走上楼梯、走进她房里的那个夜晚，他们在庄园门口看见了秋千上的亚当，杰克其实自己也记不清，到底是亚当的神色本身总是意味不明，还是亚当只会在光线晦暗的时刻凝视他。安妮对亚当笑，于是杰克也对亚当笑，初恋的秘密需要一个万里挑一的见证人，没有谁比亚当更合适。杰克跟随安妮的脚步，直到她走进卧室、开始为自己脱下连衣裙时才松开与她十指紧扣的手。少女的胴体是欲望的鬼斧神工，散发出水仙和桃子的香味，浸透他的四肢百骸，杰克看着、闻着，不可能不去吻她，抚摸她娇柔嫩滑的肌肤，一瞬间他以为自己真的爱上了她。但他突然止住了动作，情欲蓦地冷却下去，这不是他想要的，他知道，安妮不是他想要的，他就是知道。

他不记得自己是怎么从安妮的房间里走出来的，当然更不会记得自己为什么会敲开亚当的房门。亚当把房门打开半肩的宽度，微微皱起眉头打量他，在闻到空气里Alpha和Omega纠缠不清的气味之后，终于露出一个半是了然、半是讥诮的微笑，仿佛只有他本人在日后才有能力划出的手术刀口一般，精确、平整，叫人无法误会。杰克推开房门，走进屋内，在亚当不解的注视中缓缓合上身后的房门。亚当朝他偏了偏头，来不及问话，就被他吻住了嘴。

杰克揽住亚当的腰将他拉近，隔着衬衫的布料摩挲着亚当绷紧的肌肉。亚当急于挣脱，慌乱之中咬住他的舌头，不等他回过神来就把他抵在了门上。

“你在干什么？”亚当嘶声说。

“吻你。”杰克回答。

亚当给了杰克一拳。

杰克猝不及防倒向一侧，但他还是迅速摸到了门把手，没有闹出太大的声响。亚当多半没能预料到他如此轻易便恢复了平衡，于是他趁机再次伸手拉近亚当，接着转身，反过来把亚当抵在了自己和紧闭的房门之间。“安妮能听见，她知道我进来了。”

亚当停下挣动，似乎在权衡他的话到底有几分道理，但他不想等了，思考是人类本能的枷锁，他现在、立刻、马上就要做。他吻他，解开他的腰带，一只手牢牢地固定住他，另一只手则顺着腰线抚上他的小腹和前胸。陌生的触感让亚当失控地挣了一下，接着他浑身的肌肉都因为忍耐而阵阵发紧。杰克摸索着找到他的穴口，停下亲吻，腾出手来捂他的嘴。他在穴口处流连、试探，亚当的身体止不住地颤抖起来，他想躲，却只是撞得门板发出闷响。他握住杰克的手，不管不顾地插进去，杰克明白他的意思，他想要速战速决。从未被使用过的干涩穴道艰难地适应着异物，杰克尝试释放出更多的信息素，但又怕安妮觉出异常。进退两难之间亚当再一次提供了方便，他抬高右腿勾住杰克的腰，寄希望于这样能更快地扩张。杰克用双手爱抚他的上身，感受到亚当精壮的身躯在他手下逐渐放松。终于，亚当湿了。杰克贴在他身上，隔着衣服布料摩擦两具肉体，仿佛亚当的卧室只是一个极其逼仄的空间。他用手指在亚当的穴道内搅动，带出丝丝连连的体液涂在自己的性器表面。他再次捂住亚当的嘴，之后便挺身进入。一瞬间亚当几乎脱力地滑下去，杰克伸手架住他的肩，清楚地听见他喉咙处戛然而止的闷哼。亚当包裹着他，挤压着他，配合地吮吸着他，一手捏紧他肩膀、一手环住他的背，以此来保持平衡。不一会儿他们都射了，亚当瘫软在他身上压抑地喘息，而他抱着他，用力到几乎要在他的身上留下指印，亚当不会不明白他不想离开。但片刻失神过后，亚当恢复了力气，立刻推开他，打开了身后的房门。杰克想说点什么，但亚当只是偏过头，把门开得更大。直到离开前，杰克都没能看到亚当的正脸，他不知道他的神情是否还是那样深沉、冷淡。不过这一刻的他已经没有那么好奇了，一股奇怪的成就感盘绕在他心头，他短暂地拥有了亚当，那个杰出高贵的亚当，就好像也同时拥有了他的坚忍和博学——而不再浑浑噩噩了。


End file.
